Dale Cooper
O Agente Especial do FBI Dale Bartholomew CooperTwin Peaks: An Access Guide to the Town é um investigador não convencional que foi atribuído para investigar o assassinato brutal da popular estudante do ensino médio, Laura Palmer, na cidade de Twin Peaks, Washington. Ele acabou se apaixonando pela cidade e ganhou grande aceitação dentro da comunidade normalmente unida. Ele exibe uma série de hábitos peculiares, como dar um 'joinha' quando satisfeito, citar provérbios de sábios, um senso de humor distinto e um amor pela torta de cereja do Double R e uma "deliciosa xícara de café." Um de seus hábitos mais populares é manter um diário gravado em seu gravador portátil e endereçando todas as fitas para uma mulher misteriosa chamada "Diane". Essas gravações vão desde observações importantes ou notas sobre um caso até observações muitas vezes energéticas, porém supérfluas da vida cotidiana. Bastidores Cooper é interpretado por Kyle MacLachlan, o qual anteriormente havia trabalhado nos filmes de David Lynch Dune e Blue Velvet. MacLachlan considera Cooper como uma versão mais velha de seu personagem de Veludo Azul, Jeffrey Beaumont. Por seu papel como Agente Cooper, MacLachlan ganhou um Globo de Ouro por Melhor Ator em uma Série de Drama e foi nomeado para um Emmy de Melhor Personagem Principal em uma Série de Drama. MacLachlan reprisa o papel na nova série. Curiosidades *De acordo com Mark Frost, a personalidade e características peculiares de Cooper são baseadas em Lynch. Ele também foi criado como um Sherlock Holmes moderno. *O carro de Cooper (visto apenas no episódio piloto) é um Dodge Diplomat de 1981. *Após o encerramento do caso de Laura Palmer, a série iria se concentrar na relação entre o Agente Cooper e Audrey Horne. No entanto, MacLachlan recusou isso, com o argumento de que Cooper não se permitiria estar envolvido romanticamente com uma aluna do ensino médio. Como resultado, os personagens John Justice Wheeler e Annie Blackburn foram introduzidos e a série mais focado nos personagens secundários. Mais tarde houveram rumores de que Lara Flynn Boyle teve certa influência sobre isso, já que ela estava namorando MacLachlan na época e supostamente não se dava bem com Sherilyn Fenn. *Como planejado por Lynch e Frost, a CardArt Colecionável e o Twin Peaks: An Access Guide to the Town afirmam que o nome do meio de Cooper é Bartholomew, fazendo com que ele compartilhe as iniciais com D.B. Cooper, o nome da mídia para um sequestrador de avião de 1971 que se identificou apenas como Dan Cooper *Cooper originalmente deveria ter investigado o assassinato de Teresa Banks e isso foi retratado como tal em Dale Cooper - Minha vida, Minhas Gravações. No entanto, em Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me, Chester Desmond e Sam Stanley são atribuídos ao caso. Isso foi resultado do desejo de MacLachlan de ter um papel menor no filme. *Os planos não realizados para a terceira temporada da série original contaria com Cooper se aposentando do FBI depois de ser libertado da posse de BOB. Ele teria se tornado o farmacêutico local em Twin Peaks. **Em 2007, o artista Matt Haley recebeu a oferta de colaborar com o escritor Robert Engels para criar uma graphic novel dos planos da terceira temporada. Ela seria lançada com a Twin Peaks: Definitive Gold Box Edition, mas Lynch vetou a ideia. *A ideia de Cooper ficar sem seu terno por um tempo foi dada por MacLachlan. Referências em Outras Mídias *Um personagem semelhante a Cooper faz uma aparição no game Blair Witch Volume 1: Rustin Parr. Ele está sentando no restaurante Burkettsville comendo torta e mais tarde no jogo bebendo "uma deliciosa xícara de café." No jogo ele é chamado de "Hale". *No game Deadly Premonition (chamado de Red Seeds Profile no Japão) é fortemente influenciado por Twin Peaks. Isso é principalmente aparente com o seu protagonista, o Agente Especial do FBI Francis York Morgan. O Agente Morgan é um agente do FBI é atribuído a um caso em que uma adolescente foi assassinada na pequena cidade de Greenvale, em Washington. Muito parecido com Cooper, York adora uma xícara de café quente e muitas vezes fala com uma misteriosa pessoa não vista - nesse caso, chamado Zach. Outros Projetos de Lynch No projeto de David Lynch, Psychogenic Fugue, o ator John Malkovich interpreta vários papéis de projetos do Lynch, incluindo Cooper e a Mulher do Tronco. DaleCooper_Eyes.png|John Malkovich como Dale Cooper DaleCooper_Portrait_.jpg|John Malkovich como Dale Cooper Galeria ''Twin Peaks'' (1990-1991) Agent-cooper.jpg Cooper 001a.jpg Cooper 002.jpg Cooper 006.jpg Cooper 004.jpg Coop12347.jpg Cooper 007.jpeg Cooper 009.jpg Cooper 011.jpg Cooper 013.jpg CoopNew.jpg 044-Coop.jpg Inv coop4.png CoopPie.jpg 172300 124908754248681 100001886709025 173632 3275214 o.jpg Shot0034.png Twindalecooper.jpg CoopFile.jpg ''Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me'' Cooper 008.jpg CoopFWWM.png Cooper 010.jpg ''Twin Peaks'' (2017) Twin Peaks Kyle MacLachlan Returns as FBI Special Agent Dale Cooper SHOWTIME Series (2017) NewCoopPoster.jpg Ewcvr twin peaks promo.jpg Tumblr onh9t3OF1F1qd4rf5o1 500.jpg CoopNewTeaser.png Referências }} Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens 2ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens 1ª Temporada Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:Personagens Fire Walk With Me Categoria:Personagens The Missing Pieces Categoria:Personagens Twin Peaks 2017 Categoria:Personagens Dale Cooper - Minha vida, Minhas Gravações Categoria:Departamento do Xerife de Twin Peaks Categoria:Assassinos Categoria:Membros Bookhouse Boys Categoria:FBI